


open your eyes (you gotta try boy)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [33]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: “Let me guess: 2 hours?”Sapnap cheers when Dream nods, sitting down at the lunch table. George doesn’t even notice, too busy talking to someone else at the table behind them, but Wilbur frowns, a concerned look on his face.or, Dream has a horrible schedule and Wilbur starts to make him fix it (slightly with the help of Phil)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: the dream team fics [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 18
Kudos: 454





	open your eyes (you gotta try boy)

**Author's Note:**

> part 38766745 of me projecting ym issues onto dream lets goo
> 
> the conversations about not sleeping that take place at school are literally the exact convos i have every week i just added shit ok im exposin myself
> 
> currently supposed to be at school but i convinced my parents to let me not do online today so that my group in english would be Fucked lol
> 
> anyways sorry this is so short for not postin for a bit im working on abvout 10 WIP's at the same time so sorry
> 
> title from open your eyes by strfkr

“Let me guess: 2 hours?”

Sapnap cheers when Dream nods, sitting down at the lunch table. George doesn’t even notice, too busy talking to someone else at the table behind them, but Wilbur frowns, a concerned look on his face.

“How’d you only get 2 hours?” He asks, quietly.

Dream just shrugs. “I couldn’t sleep at all last night. And then by the time I managed to settle down, it was nearing 4 am.”

“Why’d you wake up at 6, then?”

“Wilbur, you know I worry about being late.” And that was true, Wilbur had to admit. Dream always got to school by 7:10, sitting in the parking lot either until the bell rang or his friends came, and usually it was the latter. Sapnap’s always the one dragging him in.

“Yeah, I do.” He sighs, and Sap distracts Dream before he can ask another question, and it isn’t until fourth period before he gets the chance to ask a question, staring in amazement at Dream. “How the fuck do you look so normal?”

Dream rolls his eyes, but the smile on his face betrays him. “Jeez, Will, you really know how to make a man feel special.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” He exclaims, his cheeks turning a light pink. Dream laughs, nodding.

“To be honest with you, I don’t know how I look so normal. I think I’m just so used to being half-awake that it’s just how I am all the time.” Dream shrugs, and Wilbur wants to ask another question, but the teacher chooses to walk in at that moment, and Dream just gives him a smile before turning back.

He watches when Dream pulls a leg up to rest underneath his other one, and he watches as the boy focuses, tongue sticking out as he works. (He watches Dream do a lot of things, but they’re best friends. Sue him.)

After school, he catches up to Dream in the parking lot, and when the blonde blinks up at him, he sighs. 

“Ok, that’s it, I’m driving you home.”

“What? No!” Dream protests, but the words are light, and he doesn’t go against Wilbur as the man pushes for him to get into his car. “What about my car?”

“I can get Sap to pick me up so that I can drive your car home.” He suggests this easily, and he watches at Dream mulls over the thought. He sees the moment that Dream accepts this idea, realizing it's probably the best idea he has.

“Fine.” The boy leans back, crossing his arms, and Wilbur cheers silently as he climbs into his car, buckling up. He yawns, and when Will starts the car and glances over, he can tell that the boy will fall asleep before he even gets him home.

“You wanna sleep over at mine tonight?” He asks softly, pulling out of the parking lot, and Dream agrees quietly. “Ok.”

The music plays on the radio softly as he drives, and when he arrives home some minutes later, he finds that Techno’s car is already in the driveway, alongside Phil’s car. He doesn’t care, though, only parks behind it and leaves his school bag in the car as he climbs out.

He doesn’t want to, but he’s forced to wake up Dream, and he helps the teen inside, ignoring the sounds coming from the kitchen to instead help Dream up the stairs. He doesn’t want to be the reason his best friend dies, okay?

He gives Dream clothes to change into and shuts the door behind him when he leaves, heading downstairs. Phil and Techno are in the kitchen, and he tells Phil his plans and how he brought Dream over, and Phil doesn’t even get mad at him, only tells him to make sure that Dream gets enough to eat. Techno just tells him to move his fucking car.

When he gets back up the stairs and into his room, he finds Dream asleep in his bed, covers pulled up around him, and he can only smile down at him before changing quickly, hiding out of sight from Dream. (But really, are you truly best friends until you’ve changed together in the same room?) But he changes and soon enough he’s climbed into the bed behind Dream, leaning over to turn off the lamp before he can forget.

He falls asleep soon enough, and when he wakes up again, the room’s dark. If he looks hard enough, he can see the sun trying to go through his curtains, trying to pierce into the darkness, but they refuse, leaving him and Dream in a lovely dark room.

The moment he thinks the boys name, he shifts, turning in the bed, and WIlbur is wondering if he’s going to wake up and question what the fuck is happening, before Dream just simply buries his face into Wilbur’s chest as he goes right back to sleep.

“What the fuck,” He mutters aloud quietly. He had planned to get up and tell Phil something, but since Dream’s buried his head into his chest, he’s forgotten it, the words not coming as easily as they should’ve. His head is feeling heavy once again, and he finds his eyes closing, whether he wants them to or not.

He falls asleep once again, and when he wakes up, Dream’s is still curled into him, but his phone is resting in his hand, and when he blinks his eyes open and looks down at the blonde, the boy smiles at him.

“Good morning,” He says tiredly, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes tiredly, and Dream gives a small laugh at that.

“More like good afternoon.” Dream laughs again when Wilbur’s eyes widen, his hand scrambling for his phone. “Dude, Phil knows, okay? He’s fine with it.”

“How the fuck is he fine with it?” Wilbur asks, but it’s more to himself, not really speaking to Dream.

“Maybe it was my winning personality.” Dream says, but he laughs before he even finishes the sentence, ruining whatever effect he was trying for. Wilbur just raises an eyebrow at him.

“Granted, he does think of you as another son.” He tells Dream, and when the blonde stops to stare at him, eyes wide and mouth open, he’s worried he said the wrong thing. “Shit.”

“I’m like a son to him?” Dream questions, and Wilbur nods carefully, worried about saying the wrong thing. “Oh, shit.” Dream laughs, but the tears in his eyes expose him.

“He does love you.” Wilbur says quietly, and Dream smiles at that. “You’re allowed over any time, alright? We don’t care if you’re over here every single day. You’re allowed to be over as much as you wanna.”

“God, you’ve only been awake for like 5 minutes, and I’m crying.” Dream says, and even though he’s crying, he laughs.

“Sorry, I just have that effect on people.” Wilbur says, and Dream shakes his head, resting further on his chest.

“You could never make me cry.” Dream says this softly, and Wilbur just smiles down at him in response.

He doesn’t mean to fall back asleep, and neither does Dream, but when Phil finds them a few minutes later, coming up to ask what they want for a late lunch, he just smiles and fixes the cover on them.

(However, he does have blackmail pictures in case Wilbur does something, and the pictures are also so he can hang them in his office, okay? Sue him.)

**Author's Note:**

> im @thedreamsteam on tumblr again lol


End file.
